


【Silm】When we first came here

by Heavensward



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavensward/pseuds/Heavensward
Summary: 首生子们来到米思林湖畔。
Relationships: Maedhros | Maitimo & Maglor | Makalaurë
Kudos: 3





	【Silm】When we first came here

梅斯罗斯听见炭火在离他很近的地方燃烧的声音，间或夹杂着皮靴在他周围走动时轻柔低沉的响动。橙红色的火光覆在他的半边脸颊上，悄悄钻进眼睑之下，驱散了寒冷和黑暗。

“把火盆挪开一点，Curvo，你快烧着他的眉毛了。”

是Kano和Curvo在这里——年长者的声音掩饰着疲惫，而年幼者总是不安的踱来踱去，或许是想要找点事做。

身侧的床垫缓缓凹陷到一个不至于让他感到不舒服的位置，有人坐到了床头，用手指拨开他额前的碎发，接着那些轻盈的触感被一阵杂乱的脚步声打断，冷风从同一个方向骤然灌进来。梅格洛尔压低嗓门咒骂了一句“该死的，Tyelkormo”，然后有人掩上了门，房间里陷入了蠢蠢欲动的沉默。梅斯罗斯动了动他并不存在的右手，试图安抚弟弟焦躁的情绪，当然他什么也没做到。

已经有多少次了？他从昏睡中飘浮上来，暴露在短暂的清醒里，永远有人在他身边忙碌，或者仅仅是站着，坐着，存在着。他总能感觉到眼神的分量。每一次，他都知道那些眼神在渴望着什么，可是每一次他都做不到。他害怕自己将在他们脸上看到的表情。他也畏惧亲人的眼睛，因为无论他们将关切隐藏得有多深，他还是会在其中找到一个憔悴的、伤毁的自己。他还没有准备好。

但那是为背弃亲族而付出的代价，梅斯罗斯清楚总有一天自己不得不直视它在自己身上留下的痕迹。

他听见梅格洛尔很快地问了一句“什么事”，然后是一阵窸窣声，好像是闯入者在厚重的斗篷下耸了耸肩。

“Nolofinwë的儿子想要见他，你知道我说的是哪一个。”

梅斯罗斯花了一段时间意识到“他”指的是自己，然后又用了两倍的时间反应过来Findakáno，跨越冰峡而来的Nolofinwë之子，斩断一只右手换取他性命的人，想要见他。

“带了多少人？”在他头顶传来了库茹芬几乎不带感情的声音。

“只有他一个。”

库茹芬极轻地嗤笑了一声：“我倒是看不出把他拦在外面的理由。”

“Curvo！够了。”梅格洛尔语气中带上了不言而明的谴责，“我去带他进来，你们两个最好找点别的事情做。”

\----------------

芬巩觉得自己成功避开了所有守卫的眼睛，遗憾的是他可能有点低估某些人了。

此时他只能束手无策地看着抱着胳膊站在自己面前的妹妹，后者了然地朝他眨眨眼：“试着把我哄回去？”

“不，”他举起了双手，“你可以试着没看见我。”

芬巩的坐骑夹在两人之间，四蹄缠着裹蹄布，不耐烦地刨着地面。阿瑞希尔抬起手抚摸它颈上柔软的鬃毛，银灰色的长裙下摆在无风的夜里静静垂落着。来自蒙福之地的骏马温顺地低下头，温热的鼻息扑在她脸上，有些则凝成了轻薄的白雾。

她转过来看着兄长，一半陈述一半劝告：“你不能一个人去。”

芬巩毫不退缩：“我能一个人从魔苟丝脚下的土地安然返回，我也......”

他像被当头打了一棒似的咽回了后半截话，阿瑞希尔狠狠地吸了一口气，皱着眉移开了视线。片刻后，她垂下了睫毛，妥协地向一侧退开。

芬巩投去了感激的眼神：“天亮之前别让任何人知道，拜托了。”

“我尽力。”阿瑞希尔站在原地，看着兄长迅捷利索地翻上马背，用那种她罕见的承诺的语气应道。在余光里，芬巩瞥见诺多的白公主扬起了下巴，好像在对着那些并不在场的人。

“替我给他们带句话，就说下次打猎的时候别想再把Irissë甩在后面。”

芬巩似乎含糊地回应了她，然后驱动坐骑，在夜色中飞驰起来，在精灵目力所及的范围里逐渐变成微弱月光下一个模糊的黑点。

\------------

“现在是什么时候？”

梅斯罗斯发现自己的嗓音干哑得可怕，让他不可避免地想起了地底深处那些扭曲的奥克。他挣扎着睁开眼，没花多久就适应了屋里昏黄的光线。守在一旁的芬巩被他吓了一跳，慌慌张张地把水杯凑到他唇边。第一次吞咽就像喉咙被割了一个口子，但好在他接下来说话的时候听上去是个精灵了。

“现在是白天，他们遮住了你的窗子。”芬巩接过水杯，擦掉了他下巴上的水珠，弄得他莫名尴尬起来。

“如果你还想知道的更确切，现在Vasa正越过我们的头顶。那艘载着Laurelin果实的船，我们叫她Vasa。”

“把窗户打开。”梅斯罗斯说，声音里有一丝颤抖的急切。

第一缕阳光破开空气中弥漫的衰败，照出浮动的微尘。突如其来的光刺激了梅斯罗斯的双眼，他在芬巩忧喜参半的注视下费力地仰起头，知道此刻自己的脸色一定像个半死不活的人。事实上他就是。

梅斯罗斯疲惫地躺了回去，让芬巩去叫他的弟弟们来。芬巩不安但迅速地照做了。

等到房间里只剩梅斯罗斯和墙壁上投出的影子，他掀起了盖在右臂上的被单。

梅格洛尔进来的时候看到的就是这样一幅景象，他的兄长失神地盯着右腕早已愈合的断口，整个人在苍白的阳光下凝成一座苍白的石雕。不管他之前是怎么担心的，那一瞬间他只感觉到脱力一般的松懈。该来的总归要来，他拥有的只是Kanafinwë全部的信心和耐心。一般来说，这些对于他的兄长向来是够用的。他用尽量轻快的步伐走到床前去，拿温水浸过的手帕擦拭梅斯罗斯的脸，把黯淡的红发拢到他脑后束了起来。

“精神一点，Nelyo，接下来会有很多人等着见你的。”

他看见梅斯罗斯涣散的瞳孔里有了逐渐凝聚的光采。

\----------------

凯勒巩走进临时建起的工坊里，随手从兵器架上取了一张弓，做了一个拉弦的姿势，然后毫不掩饰嫌弃地丢了回去。

虽然他们称这里为“临时工坊”，乃至“临时营地”，但以这片土地的时间尺度来算，他们驻扎下来已经相当久了。任何一个来自维林诺的精灵都能敏锐地察觉到生命异常迅速的流逝更迭，因而生灵也变得更忙碌，更机警，更狡黠。对于身为猎手的他而言，中洲的森林和原野是他长久以来求之不得的猎场，然而有些时候他也不得不意识到这些差别意味着什么。

他在一块烧红的铁砧后面找到了库茹芬，带着幸灾乐祸的怜悯看了看蹲在一旁卖力拉着风箱的双胞胎。

“不重要的问题待会儿再谈。”库茹芬头也不抬，一层亮涔涔的汗水贴服在手臂起伏的肌肉上，随着最后一记锤击，耀眼的火星在落地的过程中熄灭。凯勒巩识趣地选择了暂时不去打扰他。直到淬火腾起的大量水雾弥散去，他开始以凯勒巩无法理解的耐心打磨剑身，才示意他的兄弟可以说话了。

“我们带过来的树种难以在新的土地上存活。如果射程和力道想要维持在原有的水准，就必须改良制式，图纸我已经快画完了，明天之前你就能拿到。”凯勒巩说，“以及，Nelyo刚才醒了，我建议你们现在就过去。”

库茹芬终于停下手里的动作，而双胞胎早已风一般地冲了出去。

“他早就醒了。”他笃定地说。凯勒巩不得要领地看着他。

“还记得之前他昏迷的时候是什么样吗？”库茹芬叹了一口气开始解释，“无时无刻不在做噩梦，出冷汗，我几乎认不出他来。但是这两天他太安静了。”

“......你知道他听得见我们，然后你还那么说话。”凯勒巩微微瞪大了眼睛，听上去有一点莫名的挫败。

“我只是觉得要想让他尽快重新回到我们中间来，单纯的嘘寒问暖恐怕不管用而已。”

库茹芬绕过工作台，在金发精灵的肩上拍了拍，然后大步流星地走了出去。

\---------------

当芬国昐看到风尘仆仆的长子掀开帘帐在他面前站定，左右起了一阵轻微的骚动。他挥手屏退了其他人，他的亲族和部属一个个不安地离开，主帐显得前所未有的空旷。

一道沉甸甸的目光压在芬巩肩上，他小心翼翼地抬起头，迎上了父亲的端详，不出所料地从中看出了除责备之外更多的东西。他踟蹰在原地，决定等着父亲先开口。

“Nelyafinwë情况如何？”

“情况比我们想象的要乐观，父亲。”芬巩露出一个微笑，“Kanafinwë能控制住局面，他让我转告您，Nelyafinwë正在恢复，如果一切顺利，他希望能在冬天结束之后举行一次双方年长者出席的正式会谈。”

他看到父亲眼中闪过了宽慰，旋即又凝重起来。

“你又不是我派出的使者。”芬国昐说，盯着他忽然被塞住的长子。芬巩偏过头，目光落在父亲曳地的袍角，精织的纹路上蒙了一层污浊的灰尘，已经看不出原来的模样。

末了，他用几乎轻不可闻的声音回答：“他不好。”

“我会说这不是你的错，是他自己的行动带来的恶果，无论他当初付诸行动时怀的是怎样的心。”

“但如果他还是我们认识的Nelyafinwë，”芬巩缓慢却坚决地呢喃，“他就不会这么轻易地被摧败。”

“这正是我们所希望的。”

芬国昐说完之后沉吟了片刻，就在芬巩以为他还有什么别的事情的时候，他忽然向帐外扬声道：“Caledhel！明天谁负责轮值？”

被点名的副官探进来半个头：“是Findarato殿下。”

“告诉他不用去了。”芬国昐扫了一眼认命地低下头的长子，“我有个更精力充沛的人选。”

\----------------

初春的米斯林湖畔空气依然凛冽，阳光透过稀落的冷杉林斜斜打在梅斯罗斯的甲胄上，泛起金属的银灰色光泽。梅格洛尔仔细检查了每一处搭扣，确信它们都严丝合缝地扣在正确的位置上，然后从腰间卸下了新锻成的左手剑，郑重地交到梅斯罗斯手里。

做完这些，他向后退了几步，上上下下打量着兄长裹着甲衣的身躯，在原本应该是右手的地方停顿下来。

“没什么。”他躲开了梅斯罗斯询问的眼神，假装若无其事地伸手去调整斗篷的位置，然而梅斯罗斯很快把他的手推了回去。他发现梅格洛尔抬起头来怅然地看着自己，于是他用皮肤下隐隐露出青筋的左手握了握弟弟的小臂。

“不用遮住，它对我来说是一种......一种平衡。”

“如你所愿。”梅格洛尔笑了笑。跨过他的肩膀，梅斯罗斯远远看见了他暌违已久的亲族。他于是轻推了弟弟一把：“去找其剩下的人，确保他们都老老实实的，以及真正的王冠还待在匣子里。”

梅格洛尔的表情有一瞬的失神：“你不在的时候，他们把王冠送到我手上。当时我以为什么希望也没有了。”

“但我现在就站在这里，”梅斯罗斯向前迈出去，仿佛要把声音落在后面，“让王冠随便去它该去的地方吧。”

“听起来很Maitimo。”梅格洛尔轻轻地说，想着真是太遗憾了，他这次没有机会告诉兄长，一个本身可以是火焰的人从来就不需要任何冠冕。

——END——


End file.
